


The Ocean

by Amoridere



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ashes, Based on a Dojin, First published on Tumblr., One Shot, Poem with a pic, Spoilers, Tearjerker, beach, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first and probably only  Attack on Titan fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown Attack on Titan Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/209224) by Unknown. 



_"It's so beautiful..."_

He stood, back turned  
Remarking on what he had seen  
It seemed fitting

He had always wanted to go the ocean

He turned to them  
Smiling and his eyes bright  
He was grateful

_"Eren, Mikasa, thank you."_

Her hair shrouded her eyes  
Shrouded them so no one could see  
Could see her tears

He gritted his teeth  
Hot tears rolling down his face  
Cradling a box

 _"Thank you for taking me to the ocean."_  
  
His voice echoed  
The wounds stung more  
In his hand he had released something

They had released him to the wind

Scattering his ashes to the ocean

 


End file.
